Les dossiers de Teitan
by Sylkabe
Summary: Une école où étudie deux enfants qui n'en sont pas, ça amène forcément quelques situations atypiques, en voici quelques une... (Recueil d'OS sur le thème...Teitan! Surprenant? Non? Tant pis...)
1. J'attend des explications'

**Hum, et bien voila le premier OS de cette série, il sera sûrement un peu en lien avec d'autre que j'ai en tête, essayez d'imaginer qu'il se déroule quand Haibara et Conan entrent au collège.  
**

 **Ah oui, je me base sur le système scolaire français, mes excuses...**

 **Et tant que j'y suis, je signale que ces fiction, même moi je ne les prends pas aux sérieux, alors n'en espérez pas trop braves gens.**

Bulletin trimestriel. Cycle 1 :

Élève : Edogawa Conan

Mathématiques:20/20 . Élève intelligent mais faisant preuve d'un manque total d'implication, l'école ce n'est pas que les contrôles !

Langues vivantes Anglais : 20/20 . Parfaitement bilingue, Conan ne participe pas aux activité de groupe. Je l'ai autorisé à se concentrer sur des exercices de classe supérieurs.

Japonais :19/20 . Le travail est fait, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour bavarder ou dormir, je retire un point pour ce manque d'attention.

Histoire :18/20 . Un excellent trimestre, mais attention aux hors sujet, l'histoire de l'Angleterre ne se limite pas qu'a ce qu'en a dit Arthur Conan Doyle.

Géographie : 20/20 . Très bon trimestre, mais je ne me rappel pas avoir déjà entendu le son de ta voix.

Sciences physiques :20/20 . Pas de commentaire, continuez ainsi.

Biologie :20/20 . Excellent au niveau des notes, il manque encore beaucoup de discipline à Conan, j'ai du le séparer de sa voisine avec laquelle il passait son temps à discuter.

Arts : 6/20 . Trimestre déplorable, Conan ne d'investi absolument pas dans son travail. Il ne fait absolument aucun effort, notamment en chant où il est allez jusqu'à avoir une attitude agressive avec son professeur.

Éducation physique :12/20 . Douze point pour les évaluation, zéro pour la discipline, Conan se montre extrêmement brutal avec ses camarade, jouer au football ne se résume pas à envoyer le goal adverse à l'hôpital !

(Je soupçonne une triche au niveau des chaussures de l'élève. A voir.)

Appréciation générale :17/20 . Un trimestre acceptable, les notes sont plus que correcte, mais Conan se montre réticent à l'idée de participer aux activité de groupe, il faut arriver à se comporter en élève poli et intéressé.

(Une rencontre avec les parents est demandée.)

Élève : Haibara Ai

Mathématiques : 20/20 . Excellent trimestre, mais pourquoi utiliser des équations différentiels du troisième degré quand je demande une soustraction, si ce n'est pour ridiculiser le professeur.

Langue vivante : 20/20 . Élève parfaitement bilingue, j'ai autorisé Ai à se concentrer sur des exercices de classes supérieurs.

Japonais : 18/20 . Les exercices sont fait, bien faits, mais à l'école, on apprend aussi la politesse, et dans cette matière, Ai à encore des progrès à faire.

Histoire : 20/20 . Très bien, mais ça me désole que ma meilleure élève parle si peu. Pourquoi ne pas s'investir plus ?

Géographie : 19/20 . Excellent. Mais c'est à moi de faire cour, et déclamer des discours politiques négativiste n'est pas conseillé dans une salle de classe. Je demande un rendez vous avec la famille.

Science physique : 20/20 . Incroyable. Simplement, le master de chimie peut déjà être obtenu.

Biologie : 20/20 . Un excellent trimestre. Ai est intéressée par la biologie et notamment par le monde animal, mais en discuter avec son voisin n'est pas une bonne idée.

Art : 19/20 . Haibara Ai fait preuve d'un esprit créatif et poétique. Mais ses travaux son marqués par des thèmes récurrents sur lesquels je m'interroge. Je demande un rendez vous avec la famille.

Éducation Physique : 13/20 . Un trimestre convenable, mais Ai fait preuve d'un certain mépris envers ses camarades. Bien que je conçois que certains de ses camarades peuvent se montrer taquins voir vulgaires envers elle.

Appréciation générale : 18,5/20 . Si les notes sont plus que correctes, Ai fait preuve d'insolence voir d'hostilité a l'égare du corps enseignant. Ses camarades se pose des questions sur ses citations à la morale douteuse et ses fréquentes absences n'aide pas.

(Le rendez vous avec la famille est demandé.)

''Donc...Expliquez moi tout ça...''

Les deux rajeunis se lancèrent un regard fatigué avant de se retourner vers Ran.


	2. Ceux qu'on aimerait detester 1

**La première partie de cette courte fiction honteusement plagié ! Joie !**

 **Hum, alors, le comportement de nos deux héros peut prêter à confusion, mais il faut comprendre que ça fait six ans qu'ils ont rajeunis, et donc...Enfin vous verrez.**

 **Ah oui, et je tient à dire que je n'encourage pas ce genre de comportement !**

''...Et donc ce serait une occasion de redorer le blason de l'école !''

L'enseignante se rassit sur le bord de son bureau, elle scanna ses élèves du regard. ''Il me faut deux volontaire.''

Comme elle s'y attendait, aucune paume ne s'éleva. Il faut croire que ses élèves n'étaient pas les plus enthousiaste à l'idée de participer à ce prestigieux concoure des écoles.

Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.''Ai je omis de préciser qu'un prix sera fournit aux élèves gagnant ainsi qu'a leur établissement ?''

Comme si frappé par une décharge électrique, tout les élèves relevèrent la tête. Sauf deux qui étaient encore en train de discuter politique au fond de la classe.

''Je disais, il y a une récompense !''

L'enseignante fit quelques pas dans la classe. ''EH ! JE PARLE !''

Les deux enfants sursautèrent et se rassirent convenablement, alors que leur professeur était sur le point de les réprimander, leur regard se croisa, Haibara sourit à Conan qui haussa un sourcil l'air de dire : _Essai, je suis sûr que tu n'en serais pas capable._

''Peut être, mais nous aussi, et couper la parole à quelqu'un est très impoli.'' Elle imita au mieux son enseignante qui en ce moment se massait ardemment la tempe.

''Bon, vous prenez vos affaire et vous sortez'' elle pointa la porte de son doigt.

Devant le regard de défis que lui envoyait son ami, la chimiste surenchéri sans perdre son sourire insolent.''Enfin une décision intelligente, et essayez de ne pas nous interrompre cette fois-ci.''

Cette fois-ci, l'enseignante choisit de se taire et attendit que la porte soit claqué pour reprendre.

''Bien, maintenant nous pouvons reprendre dans le calme.'' Elle sortit une liasse de document de sa mallette.''Le directeur nous a demander de ne pas inscrire n'importe quel élève, mais uniquement les meilleurs de chacune des classes...Donc pour nous...'' Son regard se posa sur sa feuille.

''...Trois...Deux...un...''

''Haibara-san, Edogawa-kun, vous pouvez revenir.''

Un sourire satisfait se forma sur le visage des deux rajeunis alors que leur mains venaient de s'entrechoquer dans un bref claquement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur les deux enfants qui se dirigèrent à leur place en baillant.


	3. En classe d'Anglais

**Et bien voici ce merveilleux troisième chapitre!**

 **Bon...Comme d'habitude, Haibara et Conan sont vraiment OOC, et l'idée de cette fiction ne vient pas de moi...La routine quoi...**

 **Enfin bref, merci a vous tous reviewer! Opal spirit, Shiho59, Anada01, MelSaintmillion, le docteur Watson, et Miroshi, d'ailleurs merci à ce dernier/cette dernière pour l'idée qu'il/elle m' fait parvenir...**

 **(Et pour toi Watson, je pense avoir cerner ce qui te plait dans le premier chapitre, donc n'attend pas trop de celui-ci, je réfléchit à une suite qui te contentera ^^)**

 **J'ai déjà trop parler (écris...) Mais je voulais quand même vous souhaitez une bonne lecture braves gens!**

La sonnerie de Teitan retentit, dans un brouhaha de discussions mondaine, La professeur d'Anglais parvint tout de même à se faire entendre.

''S'il vous plaît ! J'ai vos contrôles de la semaine dernière !''

Soudain, plus un bruits, tout au plus quelques murmures d'appréhensions. Ce contrôle, marquant la fin de tout un trimestre avait été particulièrement difficile, utiliser le passé était vraiment dur pour ces élèves, et aucun d'eux n'aurait été surpris d'avoir obtenu la pire note de l'année.

Enfin, sauf deux bien sûr, à peine avaient ils récupérés leur dus, qu'ils le rangèrent dans leur sacs sans vraiment y prêtait attention, sous les regards envieux de tout leur camarades.

Une seul inscription rouge avait pu être lu pendant le cour laps de temps que constituait l'action de ranger cet insignifiant morceau de papier : _20/20 Exelent !_

Quelques murmures commencèrent à être prononcé avant de essouffler.

''Comment font ils ?''

''Laisse tomber, ils trichent !''

''De toute façon, c'est les chouchous de la prof...''

Mais comme les deux adulte rajeunis étaient ce qu'ils étaient, personne n'osait vraiment dire son ressentit à voix haute.

A écouter les conversation durant les récréations, on aurait des difficultés à définir si la scientifique et le détective était appréciait ou détesté.

Et pourtant, il fallait croire que les deux n'étaient pas incompatibles. Haibara, ultra-populaire, parmi les garçon comme les filles, devait pourtant subir des remarques perpétuelles sur son physique, ou bien sûr, sur ses soi-disante capacités à tricher sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Tout les contrôles furent bientôt rendus, la moyenne de la classe ne devait pas être bien élevé, même Mitsuhiko, pourtant assez à l'aise en anglais, n'avait pas eu plus de treize. Mais en ce moment, il s'en fichait. Il avait le privilège de pouvoir se considérer comme étant un ami d'enfance de la plus belle élève de l'école, et savoir qu'en plus il avait l'une des meilleurs note de la classe lui suffisait. Lui et le reste des détectives boys s'approchèrent de la table des deux «génies».

Avant qu'ils puissent réagirent, Genta arrachât le contrôle des mains de Conan, un sourire triomphal apparu sur son visage.

''Ah ! Je le savais ! Vous n'avez pas les même contrôles que nous ! C'est de la triche !''

Ayumi posa ses main sur ses hanches.''C'est pas juste ! Après forcément vous avez de meilleurs notes que...''

Ayant enfin compris où leurs camarades voulaient en venir, le détective pris le parti d'expliquer la situation aux détectives boys.

''Et vous vous prétendez détectives...Ça fait trois mois que l'année à commencée, trois mois que la prof nous donne des exercices niveau lycée et vous ne le remarquez que maintenant ?''

''Niveau lycée ?''Les yeux de Mitsuhiko s'agrandirent.''Mais...Vous êtes bilingues ?''

''Bilingues ?''Genta demanda.

''Plus ou moins...''

Ayumi ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Il faut dire que la petite fille était assez frustrée, déjà en primaire elle se savait plus éloigné de Conan qu'Haibara, mais désormais, ils étaient assis à coté dans tout les cours, ils mangeaient ensembles, ne discutaient quasiment plus qu'entre eux, et riaient de blague qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle apprenait que son enseignante d'Anglais leur faisaient faire des exercices prévus spécialement pour eux. Pour EUX ! Pas juste pour lui ou elle. Impensable.

''Menteurs ! Si vous étiez bilingues vous ne seriez pas ici ! Vous auriez déjà sauté une classe !''

Les deux rajeunis lancèrent un regard à la fois fatigués et surpris à la petite fille qui venait de s'exprimer, c'était assez rare de la voir dans cet état.

Mais comme à son habitude, Mitsuhiko essaya de calmer le jeu.''Calme toi Ayumi, il suffit de leur demander de le prouver.''

''Mais en quoi ça peut vous intéresser de savoir si on parle vraiment anglais ?''

Genta profita de la question de son sois disant rival amoureux pour répliquer, pour lui hors de question de contredire Ayumi, quand bien même il était très attiré par la chimiste, il savait que ses chances approchaient zéro, alors qu'avec la fille au sert tête, un espoir subsistait.

''Vous voyez ! Vous n'osez pas !''

Ils se regardèrent, un petit sourire se dessinant sur leurs lèvres.

 _''Bon, on leur montre ?''_

 _''Visiblement tu n'as pas attendu mon accord...Mais pourquoi pas ?''_

Les élèves se lamentant encore sur leur note se retournèrent.

 _''C'est terrible...Il leur faut vraiment peu de chose pour les émerveiller.''_

 _''Ce sont des gosses, montre leur quoique ce soit d'un peu particulier, et il le considèrent comme extra ordinaire.''_

Mitsuhiko se retourna vers ses deux amis.''Tu voix Genta, ils savent parler !''

 _''Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est peut être comme ça que naît le racisme, c'est juste que plus le sujet grandit, plus l'émerveillement se transforme ne méfiance...''_

 _''Possible, mais dans ce cas, c'est plus de la xénophobie que du racisme.''_

 _''C'est vrai, je ne suis pas très réveillé aujourd'hui...''_

Genta leur lança un regard mauvais, il n'aimait pas vraiment être rabaissé. ''Oui oui, vous êtes très forts, voilà...Vous pouvez arrêter maintenant ?''

 _''Mais...Comment on a fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ?''_

 _''Quoi ?''_

 _''Ils ne comprennent pas l'Anglais détective au rabais ! Donc tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux sur l'organisation juste devant eux, ils ne comprendrons rien !''_

 _''Tu pense vraiment ? Parce que si ils comprennent un seul mot, ils risquent de se poser des questions...''_

''Mais arrêtez, c'est pas drôle !'' Ayumi gémit.

 _''On va tester...''_ Elle s'éclaircit la voix. _''Genta mourra à quarante ans d'un surplus de cholestérol.''_

Conan la regarda quelques seconde sans rien dire. _''Sérieusement ? T'es vraiment macabre aujourd'hui...''_

 _''C'est bon, c'est pour le test...Je m'occuperais de son cas quand j'aurais réussit à faire descendre le professeur en dessous de quatre vingt kilo.''_

''Vous voyez ! Ils ont dit mon nom ! Je suis sûr qu'ils se moquent de nous !''

Conan haussa les épaules. _''Pour le coup, il n'a pas tout à fait tort...Mais le test est concluant, il faudra juste faire attention en cour, si jamais ils apprennent à dire Organisation, toxine, Rajeunissement..Enfin tu m'as compris.''_

 _''Attend, tu veux dire qu'il faudra écouter en cour ?''_

Les détectives boys, voyant bien que Conan et Haibara ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire, tournèrent les talons et se dirigèrent vers la cour de récréation en grommelant.''

 _''Eh bien oui, il faudra ecout...''_

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants.

 _''...Non oublie...C'est une idée pourrit en fait...On continu à faire comme avant ?''_

 _''On continu à faire comme avant.''_


	4. Triche!

**Heula, il est court celui là!**

 **Mais je m'en fiche, c'est les vacances, je fait ce que je veux!**

 **Alors, on continu dans L'OOC avec nos rajeunis ultra agréssifs ^^ Joie!**

 **Et mon projet perso pour la fin d'Aokigahara me prend du temps, donc c'est normal si le rythme de publication à ralentit...**

 **Bref, bonne lecture population inconnue mais reconnaissable!**

 **(Eh oui, Eyto, je garde ton dernier commentaire en tête, franchement, c'est une bonne idée qui vient de germer gnehehehe...)**

''Hep vous deux !''

''Où vous pensez aller ?''

Conan et Haibara se retournèrent, ils avaient très bien reconnu ceux qui leur avaient adressé la parole. En l'occurrence trois enfants très différents.

''Chez nous...Pourquoi ?''Conan haussa un sourcil.

Sans qu'ils puissent réagir, les enfants les poussèrent dans la salle devant laquelle les deux surdoués venaient de passer.

Passablement agacé par la tournure des événements, Haibara se défit de l'emprise de Mitsuhiko, qui de toute façon n'osait pas vraiment la forcer à faire quelque chose, il avait maintenu le bras de la plus belle fille de l'école pendant trois secondes et cela lui suffisait bien.

''Bon...Qu'es que vous nous faites là ?''

Genta lança un regard mauvais Conan, pour éviter de croiser les yeux de la scientifique, qui, selon certaines légendes se racontant dans la queue pour la cantine, avait la capacité de voler l'âme de quiconque les croiseraient trop longtemps

''C'est à nous de vous poser cette question !''

''Oui ! Arrêtez de vous moquez de nous !''

 _Tient donc, Ayumi se rebelle...Serais-ce possible ? Auraient-ils enfin compris que nous...Non, impossible..._

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front du détective.

''Expliquez vous...''

Quelques quart de seconde passèrent, pour les rajeunis, cela paru être une éternité.

''Vous faites n'importe quoi en cour, et vous avez quand même les meilleurs notes ! C'est bizarre quand même...''

 _...Hein ?_

Le détective et la scientifique se regardèrent sans comprendre

''Du coup, on a enquêtés, même après que vous nous ayez quitté, on reste les détectives boys !''

Conan lâchât un long, très long soupir.

''Mais on ne vous a pas quittés...Combien de fois il faudra que je vous le dises, c'est juste que...''

''C'est juste que Jodie-Sensei vous a demandée de blablabla...On la connaît l'histoire.''

Mitsuhiko essaya de ramener la conversation sur le sujet d'origine.

''Bref, en tout cas, on a enquêté, et on s'est dit que vous étiez, soit très intelligents,soit très tricheurs !''

A voir le visage d'Haibara on aurait pu croire que son âme venait de la quitter. Conan,lui, semblait sur le point de pleurer.

''Tricheurs ? Mais qui est arrivé à cette conclusion ?''

deux doigt pointèrent Genta, qui lui pointa les deux doigts. Voyant qu'il n'était pas crédible une seconde il remit ses main dans ses poches et marmonna entre ses dents.

''Lâcheurs...''

Le détective, le vrai, se massa ardûment la tempe.

''Doooonc...Nous sommes des tricheurs...Et ?''

''Et ?''

''Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ?''

Moment d'intense réflexion chez les vrai enfants.

Finalement Mitsuhiko baissa le regard, il répondit d'une petite voix.

''...Une preuve ?''

''Mais oui ! Une preuve ! Alors, vous en avez une ?''

Aie, le plan de Genta s'effondrait devant ses yeux. D'un coté, ses fidèles amis s'étaient retournés vers lui dans l'espoir d'une preuve de sa part, de l'autre, Haibara bayait à s'en décrocher la machoire et Conan lui faisait face un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

''...Une preuve ?''

''Oui Genta, une preuve...Alors ?''

Une goute de sueur coula le long de sa tempe...Rien, il n'avait absolument rien...Sinon sa fierté qu'il venait de perdre.''

''Eh bien... Je cherche, pour le moment j'ai deux trois pistes, mais aucune véritable conclusion...Mais je ne désespère pas.''

Les rajeunis se regardèrent en souriant avant de sortir de la pièce.

''Et bien dans ce cas, on vous laisse, dites nous quand vous aurez du nouveau.''

Et il reprirent leur conversation précédentes, l'une de ces conversation que personne ne comprenais sinon eux, l'une de ses conversation sans queue ni tête pour leur contemporains, mais très fréquentes chez eux. Une de ses discutions dont le thème ressemblait à l'intitulé d'une épreuve de philosophie : ''L'horreur de la facilité, ou la satyre de l'ennui.''


	5. Ceux qu'on aimerait detester 2

**Eh bien voila enfin la partie deux de cette mini-fic...Pour ceux qui trouvent Ai et Co trop agressifs avec ces insupportables gamins que sont les DBs, et bien une explication et donnée à la fin, mais n'oubliez pas, contexte réaliste, psyché réaliste.**

 **Et un petit mot de remerciement à Ilwynoges, commenter sans avoir de compte est malheureusement peu pratique pour remercier en bonne et due forme par un petit MP ^^, en tout cas, sache que Genta ne se laissera pas faire si facilement...**

 **Et merci à tout les autres commentateurs et à tout ceux qui ont fav/follow cette fiction, et surtout, à ceux qui ont eu la patience de lire jusqu'ici cette avalanche de niaiserie stéréotypé...Désolé, mais les remerciements sont nécessaires, au moins une fois dans une fiction ^^.**

 **Et bonne lecture bien sûr!**

''Hep hep hep...Où allez vous ?''

Conan et Ai se retournèrent, décidément les détectives boys avaient un don certain pour intervenir au pire moment possible.

''Chez nous...Ça pose un problème ?''

Visiblement la réplique pas tout à fait honnête du détective n'était pas du goût des enfants qui tentèrent tant bien que mal de lui lancer un regard intimidant. Regard qu'il balaya d'un haussement de sourcil. Finalement, Mitsuhiko décida de contre-attaquer, ce n'était pas difficile tant que la «femme de sa vie» n'intervenait pas.

''Vous avez été choisit pour représen...''

''...ter l'école Teitan durant ce concoure des écoles...''La chimiste continua sur son habituel ton monocorde qui faisait penser à certain qu'elle était au bord du suicide...Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, mais passons.''...Et alors, en quoi ça peut vous intéresser.''

Le garçon au tâches de rousseur ravala sa salive. Elle le regardait dans les yeux...Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait agir, fermer les yeux et passer pour un abrutit, détourner le regard et perdre le peu de crédibilité qu'il avait, ou planter son regard dans celui de la métisse, et être incapable de prononcer deux mots de suite.

Ce fut finalement la complicité de l'une de ses amie qui le sauva.

''Eh bien figurez vous que la prof nous a demander de veiller à ce que vous vous entraîniez avant l'épreuve.''

Conan leva les yeux au dessus de l'épaule d'Ayumi. Il réussit a apercevoir le visage victorieux de sa professeur principale. Il détourna le regard et marmonna entre ses dents.

''...Elle a tout prévu...La garce...''

Genta savoura sa revanche, lui qui peinait à atteindre la moyenne, lui qui avait du admettre que le club qu'il avait fondé quelque années plus tôt ne tenait que sur les épaules de deux génies, lui qui avait du accepter que si il était le plus fort de sa classe, il était maintenant confronté à plus âgé que lui...Il avait enfin la possibilité d'avoir un peu de contrôle sur ces deux «amis» si insupportablement matures.

''...Genta ? Toujours là ?''

Haibara haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. Le jeune garçon en surpoids qui se tenait devant elle avait visiblement perdu tout contacte avec la réalité et pointait elle et Conan du doigt comme si il s'apprêtait à le dire qu'ils avaient été bannit de l'école et de la ville par la même occasion.

Ayumi passa la main devant les yeux de son camarade qui finit par réagir.

''...Hum...Oui, où j'en étais ?''

''Tu parlais tout seul...D'une revanche, ou de deux imbéciles qui se croient tout permis...Si j'ai bien entendu...''

Mitsuhiko se retourna vers les deux autre enfants.

''Tu...Tu ne pensais tout de même pas à Haibara-san quand tu as dit ça ?''

Haha, il la tennait sa chance, si il défendait sa belle juste devant ses yeux, elle finirait peut être par comprendre à quel point il serait prêt à tout pour elle. C'était le moment de prouver sa valeur.

''Si. Et ne fait pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien qu'elle et Conan nous considèrent tous comme des gamins. Depuis qu'on les connaît !''

Ayumi s'interposa entre les deux garçons.''Arrête Genta, ils ne sont pas comme ça ! Si ils nous voyaient vraiment comme des enfants moins intelligents qu'eux, ils seraient déjà...'' Elle se retourna.''...Partis...''

Le mur contre lequel les deux rajeunis avaient été plaqués était vide.

(...)

''Tu pense que Jodie a du nouveau ?''

''Elle ne nous aurait pas appelé si ce n'était pas le cas.''

''Ça se tient...Enfin, il faudra lui dire qu'avec cette histoire de concours de gamin on va avoir du mal à respecter nos engagement...''

''Elle comprendra...J'espère...''


	6. Psychanalyse

**Tatata, humour noir! Bon, visiblement vous avez eu l'air d'apprécier la dernière fois que j'en ai fait, donc je suppose que ça passe...Et je n'ai absolument RIEN contre la psychanalyse et ceux qui la pratique!**

 **Comme vous le remarquerez, ce chapitre n'a pas grand chose à voir avec Teitan (malgré quelques références scénaristiques) Mais bon, même univers, même ambiance, même irrespect...**

 **Donc, bonne lecture!**

''Alors, mademoiselle Haibara, que voyez vous ici?''

''Une tâche.''

''Sérieusement, joue le jeux ou on en a pour des heures...''Conan chuchota a sa voisine.

Elle soupira, mais que faisait-elle là, dans un bureau de psychanalyse, alors qu'elle avait tant à faire. Bon, pas tant que ça, de toute façon Conan avait l'air de se préoccuper de l'antidote autant que de sa prochaine note de math depuis le mariage de Ran. Mais quand même, elle avait mieux à faire que de se faire psychanalyser pour déceler les trace d'un trouble de la personnalité imaginaire créer par ses professeurs, fatigués de son comportement.

Elle était une adulte dans le corps d'une gamine, là. Elle aurait aimé le dire, juste pour voir la réaction de la jeune femme en blouse blanche qui s'agitait devant elle depuis une demie-heure. Mais qu'es bien même elle arriverait à la convaincre, ça n'aurais rien fait avancer.

''...Deux fémurs croisés...''

''Bien, monsieur Edogawa...Ici ?''

Le détective pencha la tête. Il avait déjà eu du mal à discerner ou sa compagne pouvait voir deux fémurs dans une vulgaire tâche, mais alors là...Il ne voyez rien. Et en plus il n'arrivait pas à se représenter un fémur...

''Rien.''

''Concentrez vous...''

Elle était bien gentille la jeune femme, mais lui il s'en fichait complètement de ce rendez vous. Peut être qu'Haibara y voyez une activité amusante, mais lui non. Et en plus tout ce qu'il voyait dans ces tâches, c'était deux ours se frappant la main devant une explosion nucléaire. Et c'était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir ça.

''Un...Papillon, les ailes repliées.''

La docteur haussa un sourcil mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle sortit son carnet, y prit quelques notes, et prépara un nouvel exercices pour ses patients.

''Vos professeurs m'ont dit que vous étiez excessivement bon. Vous avez été diagnostiqué comme surdoués ?''

''Non.''

''Pourquoi vous nous demandez ça ? Si on est là c'est justement pour déterminer si on a de soit disantes capacités hors normes.''

Elle haussa les épaules.''On ne sait jamais.''

Après avoir pris de nouvelles notes dans son éternel carnet elle frappa dans ses mains.''Bon, il est temps de commencer les testes individuels.'' Elle se tourna vers la chimiste qui la regardait comme si c'était une armoire qui lui parlait.

''Alors, parle moi de ta famille...''

Conan eu une expression étrange, entre la moquerie pour la pauvre pédiatre et la compassion pour sa camarade de tout les jours.

''Mes parents sont morts, mes grand parents aussi, ma sœur les a accompagnés et je n'ai personne d'autre.''

Le sourire niait de la pauvre psychiatre ne quitta pas son visage pendant quelques secondes.''...Ah...'' Elle toussota, espérant éclipser le silence qui s'était formé dans la pièce. ''Et...Tu habite avec...''

''Agasa Hiroshi, mais je n'ai plus vraiment le loisir de lui parler, je suis très occupée.''

''He...Hehe...Je vois, et...'' Elle fit basculer son regard vers le détective qui baillait sur l'autre chaise en plastique flashy.''Et toi ?''

Bon, pendant le moment gênant précédent,il avait pu préparer sa réponse. ''Je vie actuellement avec une lycéenne connue par mes parents et avec son alcoolique de père.''

''Bien bien...Et tes parents sont ils aussi ?''

''Non, ils sont en voyage.''

Elle soupira, visiblement heureuse de ne pas avoir affaire à un nouvel orphelin.''Très bien, alors vous allez tout les deux me dire ce que vous faites de vos journée, à quoi vous jouez, qu'es que vous regardez à la télé, tous ça...''

Conan était sur le point de s'écrouler de rire, Haibara esquissa un sourire contenu. Ils s'envoyèrent un regard d'approbation, du type «Et puis merde, au pire on en à rien a foutre, terminons ça rapidement qu'on puisse rentrer chez nous.»

''On discute.''

''De quoi ?''

''Science, politique, histoire, littérature, économie.''

''Et vous ne vous pensez pas un peu jeunes pour toutes ces choses d'adulte...''

''...Et vous, vous ne vous sentez pas un peu jeune pour toutes ces histoires de dépression, de complexes œdipien, d'adultère, de suicide, de désires cachés..?''

La jeune psychiatre eu un mouvement de recule, était-ce de fait d'entendre ces mots de la bouche d'une enfant, ou bien simplement du fait de leur significations, impossible de trancher.

''Vous ne pensez pas que vous avez mieux à faire que de vous ruiner la santé en espérant comprendre deux anomalies trop complexe pour votre condition.''

''De toute évidence nous n'avons aucune envie d'être là, et vous non plus, mais il semble que le système économique contre lequel vous vous battiez il y a quelques années dans l'espoir d'un monde plus juste ai finit par vous broyer.''

''Et vous vous retrouvez ici, à faire un travail que vous n'aimez pas, simplement pour payer votre montagne de dettes accumulés à force de tout entreprendre pour trouver un amour qui n'arrive jamais, ou pour sortir s'amuser avec des «amis» qui n'en sont plus dès que vous avez le dos tourner.

''Je vous repose la question, mais que faites vous de vos journées mademoiselle, à quoi jouez vous, que regardez vous à la télé ?''

''Vous écoutez les histoires de vos clients, rentrez chez vous en vous plaignant du prix des tickets de bus, comatez devant la télévision sans même savoir ce que vous avez dans votre assiette froide, et vous recommencez le lendemain., persuadée que cette journée sera meilleur que la précédente, ce qui n'arrive jamais.''

''Et le cycle se répète mais jamais ne s'arrange, alors es qu'on peu se dire qu'il y a peut être plus important que cette petite thérapie qui ne nous changera pas et qui ne fait que vous conforter dans votre vie d'aliénée...''

(…)

Le bus s'arrêta à proximité de deux enfants. Ils montèrent dans le véhicule, payèrent leur place et s'assirent l'un à coté de l'autre sans prononcer un mot.

''Dit moi, tu as vraiment un problème avec les psychologues...''

''Oh, non...Mais il fallait bien que cette torture se termine, et de toute façon je n'ai fait qu'exposer la vérité...Et tu m'as aidé.''

Il croisât ses main derrière sa nuque.''N'empêche, je ne savais pas que tu avais d'aussi bonne notion en psyché humaine.''

''Tu sais, je suis chimiste, et que sont les émotions si ce n'est des réaction chimiques au seins de notre cortex...''

Il y eu un nouvel instant de silence.

''...Mais franchement, la tâche là...C'était bien deux ours devant une explosion atomique ?''

''Il faudra me dire quels films tu regarde...''

''Je te montrerais...Tu viens dormir chez moi ce soir ?''

''Ça marche...''


	7. Conseil de classe

**Alors, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais en ce qui me concerne, les conseils du second trimestre approchent et en toute logique, je préfère écrire plutôt que de remonter ma moyenne ^^'**

 **Nan, plus sérieusement, ça m'a juste donné une petite idée de chapitre...D'ailleurs je conseil à tous ceux ayant des difficultés en français de se mettre à l'écriture, ça aide!**

 **Et enfin, je suis très méchant avec Ayumi ici, mes excuses à ceux qui l'aime (...Il y a quelqu'un?)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

''S'il vous plaît ! Un peu de tenu !''

Les adultes autour de la table se calmèrent et le silence revint.

''Nous allons donc débuter ce conseil de classe. Ainsi, nous accueillons Ayumi Yoshida et Inoko shuriwad...''

Un des professeur leva la main.''Je m'excuse mais, les délégués ne sont ils pas Haibara et Edogawa ?''

Un de ses collègues le coupa.''Si, mais vous ne les connaissez visiblement pas assez bien...''

''Ils ne sont pas là aujourd'hui.''Ayumi fit taire les deux enseignants.''Et du coup nous sommes leurs suppléants.''

''Je vois.''

''Bref'', tant que nous sommes lancés, je propose de nous intéresser tout de suite à nos deux délégués.''

Le reste de l'audience approuva.

 **Round 1: Conan Edogawa.**

Ayumi sortit son carnet et se préparât à tout prendre en note. Inoko se contentait de bailler.

Le professeur principal, voyant que tout les regards convergeait vers lui, se racla la gorge avant d'admettre.''C'est compliqué.''

''Compliqué ? Pourtant ses notes sont excellentes et...''

''On voit que vous l'avez en Anglais. Mais pensez un peu aux autres. Je vous garantis qu'il se fut de la gueule du monde comme de son bulletin de fin de trimestre !''

Le professeur de chant se rassit en rougissant.''Excusez moi. Mais quand il chante...C'est faux, insultant, et sans conviction.''

''Hmf...Dans ce cas, passons au autres matières, comment se débrouille t-il en biologie ?''

''Hein ?''La jeune femme reposa son stylo.''Oh, oui, il discute beaucoup avec sa voisine, mais il est très savant, comme elle d'ailleurs ! C'est vraiment très intéressant de discuter avec eux et...''

''Ça ira.''Le directeur leva les main, instaurant le silence.''Laissez le temps aux enfants de noter.''

Ayumi remercia l'homme d'un regard respectueux.

''Reprenons. Qu'en est t-il de ses performances sportives ?''

''...Je ne sais pas, il est très fort dans a peu près toutes les disciplines mais il est assez violent et je soupçonne quelque chose au niveau de ses chaussures.''

''Quelque chose ?''

''Oui, au tout début de l'année, quand on faisait des match de football il avait tendance à les toucher avant chaque tire important.''

Ayumi était toute rouge mais préféra ne rien dire

''Nous étudierons ça plus en profondeur. Qu'en est t-il de la physique chimie ?''

''Oh, eh bien c'est plus que correcte, il est très bon et respecte les consigne en plus il...''

''BREF. Madame, pour le Japonais ?''

L'enseignante prit une profonde inspiration.''Alors, les notes sont très bonne, mais qu'es qu'il est désagréable c'est scandaleux. Pour vous dire, j'ai due les mettre dehors, lui et sa petite copine...''

Ayumi maugréa entre ses dents.''C'est pas sa petite copine.''

''...Après qu'il se soit ouvertement foutu de moi. Mais il avait tout calculer et j'ai du le ramener trois seconde plus tard pour le convaincre de participer au concoure des écoles.''

Le directeur toussota. A vrai dire, il était plutôt ravis de les faire participer. La récompense irait a l'établissement et il pourrait changer le menu de la cantine.

''Je vois...Et pour les mathématiques ?''

''Rien à dire, c'est un génie pour son âge.''

''Merci.''Il s'essuya le front, pour une fois que personne ne s'énervait.

''Histoire géographie ?''

L'homme en question leva la main en signe de refus.''Je passe. J'évoquerais son cas en même temps que celui de sa petite amie.''

Ayumi força sur son stylo.''C'est pas sa petite amie.''

''Pardon, mademoiselle Yoshida ?''

La fillette eu un petit rire forcé.''Non non, je me demandais simplement qu'es que je devait écrire pour l'Histoire-Geo du coup. Hehe...''

 **Round 2: Ai Haibara.**

''Suivant ?''

Le directeur se mordit la lèvre, c'était repartit pour un petit tour en enfer.''Haibara Ai.''

''Si j'ai bien compris on est en peu dans le même cas qu'avec Edogawa-kun ?''

L'un des convive soupira.''Oui...Ils vont bien ensemble eux...

Ayumi troua sa feuille.''Ils sont pas ensemble.''

''Peu importe. Procédons au tour de table. En Anglais ?''

''Pareil que son camarade elle est totalement bilingue, je lui ai permis de s'atteler à des exercices niveau lycée. Et en ce qui me concerne, si les deux discutent beaucoup, ça ne me gêne pas tant qu'ils le font en anglais.''

''Je vois, Biologie ?''

La petite dame sembla se réveiller et ses yeux pétillèrent.''Elle est génial, elle est fascinée par les animaux et en sait plus que moi sur l'anatomie. Et puis elle est très mignonne, et aussi elle écrit bien, et elle m'aide parfois et d'ailleurs...''

''S'il vous plaît ! Un peu de calme madame. ''

Inoko s'éloigna un peu d'Ayumi qui menaçait d'exploser, et de toute façon il ne prenait pas de note, il se contentait de regarder le projecteur où il pouvait voir le visage de l'élève dont il était question. En plus elle portait le même pull qu'au début d'année. Celui quand il fait froid mais pas trop, celui qu'elle portait quand elle avait posé son regard sur lui pour la première fois. Bon, c'était juste pour lui demander de virger de sa chaise mais c'était pas grave, c'était dit avec gentillesse, il en était certain.

''Nous avons oublié les arts.'' Le directeur admis, sous le regard coupable de la principale intéressée.

''Hum,''Elle relu sa fiche de thèmes.''C'est une enfant un peu spéciale...En chant elle est assez bonne, elle a une belle voix et chante juste mais...Enfin, à part son camarade, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec aussi peu de conviction, pourtant on fait de jolies chanson qui parlent de famille, de bonheur et de neige, ça plaît d'habitude !''

Il y eu un léger malaise de la part de quelques enseignants. L'infirmière scolaire toussota.''A vrai dire, selon la psychologue qui s'est chargée d'elle, elle a perdu toute sa famille...Donc pour vos chants joyeux...''

Il y eu un long moment de silence ponctué de bruit de stylo et de grognements d'Ayumi.

''Nanana je fais mon intéressante, nanana je suis mystérieuse, nana, je suis trop sombre...''

Inoko, lui, trouvait qu'il pourrait très bien aller lui parler pour la consoler, ça lui ferait plaisir.

''Bon, et sinon, qu'en est t-il de ses autres créations ?''

''...En fait, au début elle avait fait une jolie sculpture avec beaucoup d'animaux, c'était assez charmant, et ensuite...Elle dessine des choses très sombre cette petite, je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport avec sa famille mais c'est très touchant...''

''Nanana, moi je fait de l'art touchant, nanana c'est tragique...''

''Mademoiselle Yoshida ?'' Le directeur lui fit de gros yeux, il pensait avoir entendu quelque chose.

''Hein ? Oh oui, je disait juste qu'elle avait vécu beaucoup de choses tragiques''

''Je vois...Alors est elle aussi bonne que son ami en sport ?''

''Pas tellement non...Elle n'a pas l'air d'aimer ça du tout...Bon ensuite je comprend un peu pourquoi...''

''Pardon ?''Le proviseur leva un sourcil.

''Eh bien...Nous avons commencé par la natation, et vous savez comment sont les enfants à cet âge.''

''Elle à subit des remarques insultantes sur son physique ?''

''...Plus ou moins...Enfin vous n'allez pas m'obliger à tout dire quand même, il y a des jeunes garçon dans la classe, qui pensent qu'on est mature en analysant le corps d'une camarade et...''

''Merci ça ira. Donc elle a du subir ça pendant toute la première période de l'année ?''

La professeur était un peu coincé mais elle tenta d'apporter sa pierre à l'édifice.''Elle...Après qu'elle ai cassé le nez d'un camarade un peu trop collant ils l'ont laissés tranquille...Mais vous savez comment ils sont à cet âge, et puis si je peu me permettre, les uniformes de sports, même hors natation...On pourrait un peu les changer peut être, ça limiterait ce genre de remarques.''

Après avoir brisé son stylo, Ayumi en récupéra un nouveau dans sa trousse qu'elle fit tombé dans un geste rageur.''Nanana je suis trop belle...Nanana tout le monde est à mes pieds...Nana je suis indépendante...Bouffonne...''

''Un peu de calme mademoiselle Yoshida.''

''Hmf.''

''Madame, en physique-chimie ?''

''Et bien, pour ne pas vous mentir, elle a sauver deux élèves il y a juste deux heures, ils n'avaient pas suivit les consignes et avaient mis de l'eau dans de l'acide...Vous voyez.'' Le directeur pris en note que le professeur n'était pas dans sa classe quand cet événement eu lieu et se promit de lui en parler plus tard.

''Mais de toute façon je rejoins ma collègue, cette petite est incroyable, ses connaissance de chimie vont au delà de tout ce que je sais et...''

''Exactement comment en mathématiques ! Elle à déjà un niveau bac plus huit ! C'est tout bonnement a...''

''Silence ! Laissez le temps aux suppléants d'ecr...''

Le directeur se rendit compte un peu tard du degré de stupidité de sa demande, l'un des enfants ayant le regard perdu dans la projection visible sur le mur en face de lui, et l'autre baragouinant des propos incompréhensible en martyrisant sa feuille.

''Nana, je suis trop intelligente...nana bac plus huit...Nana je vous écrase tous...nana je suis trop une génie de...''

''Hrm...Pour le japonais ?''

''Rien. Elle est méprisante, asociale et aussi géniale que désagréable.

''...Bon...''Le directeur s'épongea le front et tentant d'oublier les propos de plus en plus audible de la petite fille en face de lui.

''Nanana je suis trop une rebelle...Nana personne ne m'atteint...Pouaf, je te jure...Quand je veux moi je suis méprisante...Quand je veux !''

''S'il vous plaît...L'histoire, qu'on en finisse...''

''Alors...''L'enseignant fit son possible pour garder son calme.''Donc...Elle et son copain ont rendu dépressif la moitié de leur classe en géographie, et je ne vous parle pas de leur petite anecdotes historiques. Je en sais pas où ils obtiennent toutes ces informations mais ce n'est pas du tout fait pour des enfants de leurs âges.''

''Nana, vous êtes que des gamins...Nana, laissez les grand s'occuper de tout ça...T'as mon âge espèce de...''

''Je crois qu'elle et son petit copain vont devoir apprendre à se...''

Ayumi fit basculer sa table réveillant son collègue.

''ÇA VA BIEN MAINTENANT !C'EST PAS SON COPAIN ! ET PUIS ELLE N'EST PAS INTELLIGENTE ! NI BELLE ! C'EST JUSTE UNE SALE PETITE...''

Le proviseur frappa sur sa table, Ayumi s'enfuit en pleurant.

Le silence se prolongea.

Finalement Inoko leva timidement la main.

''Du coup...Si on a finit je peux partir ?


	8. Ceux qu'on aimerait détester 3

**Voici la fin (sans doute) de ce mini-arc du concours ^^ Comme je l'ai dit au début, il est très inspiré d'une fiction anglaise dont le nom m'échappe complétement aujourd'hui. Donc si vous avez l'impression de connaitre, c'est normal.**

 **Sinon voila, vous le voyez, je suis dans ma période humour en ce moment, donc vous savez à quoi vous attendre. Hehe...**

 **Bonne lecture à tous en tout cas!**

Enfin, le jour J. Toute la classe n'était bien entendu pas présente, mais certains visages étaient connus des deux candidats de l'école Teitan. Il y avait le directeur bien sûr, une grosse goutte de sueur sur la joue, les aisselles trempée et les lunettes embuée, il souriait malgré tout, selon ce qu'il avait entendu au conseil de classe, cette fois ci, il avait toute ses chances d'obtenir le grand prix et donc autre chose que des légumes de huit jours au restaurant. Il avait insisté pour que Koyabashi le rejoigne, et même si la jeune femme avait tout fait pour éviter de venir, elle avait finit par céder. Honnêtement, elle ne pouvait plus supporter la tête constamment sans vie de ces deux élèves. Si elle avait choisit l'éducation, c'était entre autre pour lire la joie sur le visage des enfants, et par pour avoir l'air d'un sac de farine dès qu'elle essayer de le faire apprendre quelque chose. Heureusement, malgré la chaleur intense de l'endroit, elle était très concentrée et encore en train de se demander pourquoi elle avait choisit ''sac de farine'' comme qualificatif désobligeant et ne prêtait donc pas attention à ce qui se passait sur la scène.

Dans les gradins, trois enfants, accompagnés par une jeune femme et une plus vieille baillaient en s'allongeant sur leurs siège. Il y avait là Ayumi, venu pour être le plus possible présent avec SON Conan, Mitsuhiko, qui ne était là pour...Pour voir le concours, voilà, et Genta, qui ne savait plus pourquoi il était là. Mais de toute façon il y avait un buffet gratuit à l'entré et c'est tout ce qui contait.

Les accompagnaient Yukiko Kudo, venu voir comment sont ''Fils adoptif''' se débrouillait à l'école, et Sonoko, venu accompagner Ran. Ran qui était alors juste à côté des deux prodiges.

''Haibara Ai et Edogawa Conan de l'école Teitan'' Le présentateur annonça.

Ran leur lâchât les épaules et retourna à sa place. ''C'est à vous, bonne chance, je sais que vous pouvez y arriver...''

Conan leva les yeux au ciel et Haibara se retenu d'éclater de rire tant la situation était absurde. Mais au mois ça lui faisait passer le temps.

Autour d'eux, une dizaine de gamin stressés à s'en faire claquer la mâchoire patientaient en cercle. Ils semblaient un peu tous sortis du même moule, des lunettes, bien coiffés, bien habillés, parfumés, la total. Du coup, même si ils étaient plutôt connus pour être dans le haut du panier, les deux rajeunis faisaient un peu tâche. D'ailleurs Ran n'avait pas manqué de leur faire remarquer avant de partir qu'ils auraient pu s'habiller autrement, mais Conan avait rétorqué qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps et l'excuse avait semblé convaincante à la jeune femme qui n'avait pas notée les heures, condamnant le groupe à vingt minutes d'attente gênante devant le bâtiment.

Le présentateur déclara quelques banalités sans intérêt avant de se précipiter vers le premier candidat, un grand sourire au lèvre, et de lui demander une bonne centaine de question stupide auquel le jeunot de compris rien. Puis il ria un bon coup et passa au suivant, ou plutôt la suivante qui se concentra et répondit un peu plus correctement. Le temps passa et semblait terriblement long pour deux adultes, à croire que la patience diminue avec le temps passé à s'ennuyer dans une salle de classe surchauffée.

Alors qu'il baillait au corneille, Conan fut soudainement coupé par le présentateur à un demi centimètre de lui, lui plantant le micro dans le nez.

Il se réveilla et improvisa.

''Oui oui...''

Le présentateur émit un sifflement. ''Eh bien, en voilà une petite chanceuse. Et dit moi, tu as quel âge ?''

N'ayant aucune idée de ce à quoi il avait répondu, il se concentra sur la seconde question, il se demanda intérieurement si il allait répondre la vérité, ne serais-ce que pour voir la réaction du présentateur survitaminé mais il se retenu.

''Onze ans.''

''Douze.''

Conan se retourna vers Haibara. ''Tu as douze ans mollusque décérébré.''

Il se gratta la tête et admis au présentateur qu'il s'était trompé mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

''Et dit moi...Conan, c'est ça ? Pense tu gagner ?''

Il hocha la tête, il en avait déjà mare.

Haibara lui pinça le dos comme elle le faisait pour récupérer son attention alors que le présentateur s'amusait d'un rien pour remplir sa bourse.

''Eh bien, quelle originalité, tu ne nous fais pas du tout passer pour des baltringues tu sais ?''

Il sourit à la provocation de la scientifique, on allait peut être pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

''Eh bien vas y, j'attends la démonstration d'une pro.''

''Prend en de la graine...''

Elle s'éclaircit la voix mais le présentateur n'était toujours pas revenu vers eux. Profitant du silence gênant. Il demanda à son amie. ''En fait, il voulait quoi quand j'ai dit «oui oui» ?''

''Savoir si tu as une midinette à ton bras.'' Elle répondu.''D'ailleurs Ayumi fait la gueule.''

''Eh merde.''

''Tu l'as dit.''

Le présentateur se retourna alors vers la métisse avec son immense sourire niait et son haleine de fosse sceptique badigeonnée de mente.

''Et toi petite, tu as un petit copain ?''

Sentant le regard moqueur de Conan sur son épaule, elle improvisa. ''Oui. Du coup essayez de reculer un peu, il est très susceptible.''

L'homme ria aux éclat mais Haibara se dit qu'elle aurait pu faire mieux.

De son côté Koyabashi grinça des dents, elle savait très bien où ça allait. Ce pauvre présentateur n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il s'attaquait. Mais pour une fois, elle ne serait pas la cible.

''Et dit moi, es que tu pense gagner ?''

Elle haussa les épaules.''Non, pas du tout, je viens ici pour les petits fours et reluquer vos narines.''

Le présentateur eu un rire gêné et se recula encore d'un petit pas. Conan sourit, il tombait dans le piège implacable de la chimiste.

''Et...Si tu gagne, que fera tu de ta part de récompense ?''

''Je ne sais pas...''Elle posa son index sur son menton.''Peut être l'offrir à nos téléspectateur, ils doivent vraiment avoir une vie très triste pour passer leur dimanche après midi à regarder des collégien faire des soustractions.''

''Touché.'' Chuchota Conan, il aimait la tournure que prenait la conversation. Le pauvre homme eu un nouveau rire gêné et reparti vers les autres groupes.

Comme à son habitude après une réussite, La scientifique leva la main et Conan frappa dedans. Finalement, cette journée n'était pas perdu.

(…)

Les épreuves allaient commencer, on avait placé des bureau dans des pièces fermées ou chaque groupe allait se réunir. Bien entendu, aucun d'entre eux n'était au courant, mais des caméra équipés de micro étaient discrètement placé dans chaque alcôve.

Le présentateur fit le tour des pièce, retourna sur scène et alluma les écrans sous les applaudissements gênés du publique. De toute façon, tout était ''gêné'' depuis le passage d' Haibara au micro.

De leurs côté, les détectives boys avaient réussit à retenir Ayumi d'empaler Sonoko sur sa broche pour avoir fait remarqué à Yukiko que la fameuse ''petite amie'' de Conan ne pouvait être que sa collègue. Yukiko qui elle avait réussit l'exploit d'affirmer à Ran que non, Conan allait très bien et que la fois où elle avait retrouvé lui et son amie endormis sur la table d'Agasa dans une flaque d'alcool était un pur accident qui ne se reproduirait pas.

Enfin, le détective et la scientifique avaient eux réussit l'exploit de ne pas éclater de rire devant le mouvement de recule du présentateur à leur entré dans la pièce.

La pièce en question était très petite, surchauffée comme tout le reste, et ne comporter qu'un grand panneau de contrôle et un écran affichant des questions.

Ils prirent touts les deux place sur les fauteuils et lurent la première question.

''Question numéro 1 : Algèbre. Citez cinq nombre premiers.''

Haibara se retourna. ''Ils nous prennent vraiment pour des cons ?''

Conan ricana. ''Ils nous prennent pour qui, leur présentateur.''

Sur la scène, le publique eu un four-rire mal méprisé mêlé d'un mouvement de pitié pour le pauvre homme, rouge de honte ou de colère au milieu de la scène, souriant maladroitement dans son costume violet trop grand.

''Tu veux de l'aide ou ça passe.''

''Contexte. Précise s'il te plaît.''

''Je t'en pris. J'adore ces petits quiproquo.''

''ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.'' Elle sourit. Puis pressa une commande.

''Question numéro 2 : Histoire. Citez un grand acte de l'empereur Hirohito.

La chimiste soupira. ''Et allez, propagande gouvernementale...Bon, qu'es qu'il à fait celui là ?''

Conan prit un air pensif et se releva illuminé.''Attends, je sais...''Puis il se ravisa.''Nan, vas y.''

''T'exagère mon cochon. Il a perdu le pouvoir, lancé l'invasion de la chine, la guerre du pacifique.''

''Bha, tu vois tout en noir. Mais bon, on met quoi du coup ?''

''Tu n'aurais pas une idée de déboire fétichiste bien sale...Histoire d'au moins faire un peut rire les pauvres type qui vont devoir corriger ça ?''

Il s'affala sur la chaise.''Si tu crois que je m'intéresse à la vie personnel des empereurs du vingtième siècle...''

''Bon, tant pis, va pour la guerre du pacifique.''

Conan eu un petit rire.''ça va rager dans les chaumières...''

L'atmosphère suffocante de la salle venait de passer au froid glacial. Même le présentateur ne riait plus, il essayer d'envoyer désespérément un geste aux responsables des caméra pour qu'ils fassent varier l'écran et qu'ils ne reviennent plus jamais sur celui-ci, mais le responsable en question avait fait une indigestion de friand à la saucisse vendu à l'entré et la situation amusait bien le stagiaire qui restait donc en retrait.

Au final, Seule Koyabashi et Yukiko riait de bon cœur, l'une de ne pas avoir à être à la place du gugusse sur la scène, et l'autre de voir son Shinichitounet s'amuser avec une fille de son âge.

''Question numéro 7 : Mais il y en a combien de ces conneries.''

Sans doute une centaine. On a pas finit, c'est moi qui te le dit.''

Les deux baillèrent, la question s'afficha. ''Chimie. Citez un poison artificiel et sa formule chimique.''

Les deux se regardèrent. Haibara susurra.''J'ai bien une idée maaaiiiis...''

Conan pouffa. Non, décidément ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça. ''Tu ne veux pas leur faire avaler ça...''

''Je ne leur souhaite pas.'' Elle répondit.

Il se frappa le front.''Sens figuré, je m'en suis rendu compte un peu tard.''

''Ah, Bon, vas pour autre chose alors...Mais tu n'as pas d'humour.''

(…)

''Voila, c'était la dernière.''

''Enfin !'' Il changea encore de position, décidément ces chaises étaient très inconfortables.''Cent dix questions ! J'en avait mare !''

''Moi de même...''

Il y eu un instant de silence, une horloge numérique venait d'apparaître sur l'écran, celle-ci indiquait qu'ils avaient encore trente minutes. Ils n'avaient consommés que la moitié du temps de l'épreuve.

''Tient au fait...''Haibara lança la conversation.'' Il faudra que tu vienne chez moi ce soit, j'ai un truc marrant à te montrer.''

Le détective ricana.''Heula, fait gaffe comment tu présente ça. Là ça à l'air sale.''

''Mais tu vas me lâcher avec tes sous entendu graveleux ?''

Il ria une nouvelle fois mais finit par redevenir sérieux.''Je veux bien, il faut juste que j'arrive à convaincre Ran.''

''Mais tu convaincs ce que tu veux, de toute façon tu vis chez moi. Même si tu partait une semaine de chez elle sans lui dire elle s'en rendrait pas compte.'' Elle se redressa un peu en pestant contre le bureau qui venait de rencontrer son bras.''Regarde la fois ou on s'est mis la tête dedans, on as dormis deux jours sur une table elle a rien vu !''

Il haussa les épaules.''Pas de souvenir.''

''Mais si, tu m'avais même demandé si je voulais voir ce qu'était «un homme, un vrai»...Enfin, vu que tu disais ça en te mâchant la langue, je comprend que tu ai voulu oublier tout ça.''

''Laisse tes phantasme en dehors de cette conversation Haibara, imagine qu'on soit filmé !''

Les deux rirent de bon cœur en imaginant la tête des spectateurs derrière leurs écran, et ils réussirent à très bien retranscrire ce malaise hyper prononcé dans la salle à quelques mètres d'eux.

En se replaçant face à son amie, Conan cogna dans quelque chose sous le bureau, il passa sa main sous le métal et en sortit un petit boité muni d'un microphone. Les deux adultes rajeunis écarquillèrent les yeux en remarquant alors seulement l'œil de la caméra dans l'angle de la pièce.

Conan se rapprocha de la scientifique et chuchota.''De quoi on a parlé au juste ?''

''Je ne sais plus...''Elle répondit sur le même ton.''Mais sûrement pas de politiquement correcte.''

''De viols, génocides, dictatures, pédophilie, fétichisme, meurtres, manipulations...''

''Prend un air innocent.''

Ils se retournèrent vers la caméra et passèrent les cinq dernières minutes à maintenir le plus beau faux sourire de leur vie.


	9. Règlement de compte 1

**Bon, quand on finit un mini arc, on en commence un autre, normal non?**

 **Je ne pense pas faire le coup à chaque fois, mais bon, ne voulais lancer ce nouvel arc qui m'amuse bien. Donc allons y.**  
 **Celui-ci se déroule après le premier chapitre et plus ou moins pendant le reste des One-shots. Mais bon, je doute que ça ai de l'importance...**  
 **Et enfin, ce n'est pas un final d'arc (logique) alors ne vous attendez pas à la même qualité que le dernier chapitre, quand j'écris ces arcs, c'est POUR les finir, le commencement est toujours un peu bâclé...Héhé...**  
 **Bref, assez écrit, passons à la lecture.**  
 **Et je vous la souhaite bien bonne!**

 **...**

 **Dieu que cette phrase était moche, bonne lecture!**

''Bonjours, merci d'être venu...''

L'enseignante fit signes aux deux adultes en face de lui de s'asseoir. L'un était un vieil homme bedonnant s'asseyant lentement avec un sourire forcé, l'autre une jeune femme connue de la professeur.

''Monsieur Agasa, mademois...''Elle toussota et se repris en souriant.''Madame Mouri, nous allons pouvoir commencer.''

Le professeur Agasa eu un léger rire gêné en se remémorant l'hilarité des deux principaux concernés quand il appris qu'il était convié à une réunion parent professeur. ''Eh bien...Je vous en pris...Ai-chan ne travail pas bien en cour ?''

''ça m'étonnerait vu son bulletin...''Ran marmonna entre ses dents, elle, elle savait pourquoi elle était là.

''Ah bon,'' Agasa écarquilla les yeux.''Elle a reçu un bulletin ? Quand ?''

L'enseignante s'épongea le front...ça promettait...

(…)

De son côté, Conan patientait devant un mur de béton, une porte en métal derrière lui, une petite sacoche sur le dos, et le vent dans les cheveux. Décidément, il détestait les mardi. Il finissait tard, avec une matière qu'il aimait mais qui durant ce cycle le rebutait, et surtout, il devait venait de découvrir un nouveau moment d'ennui profond.

Attendre son amie, sa complice, sa copine ou sa ''lointaine connaissance'' selon Ayumi, devant un vestiaire.

Enfin, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit, il se retourna en baillant pour croiser le visage entre la surprise et la joie intense d'une fillette possessive de sa connaissance.

''Bha...Qu'es que tu fais là Conan...Devant le vestiaire des filles...''Elle ne lui laissât pas le temps de répondre et papillonna des yeux. ''Tu m'attendais hein...''

L'intéressé conserva un calme Olympien malgré la présence des lèvres de la fillette à quelques centimètre de son menton et profita de l'occasion donné pour savoir si il avait passé quinze minute dehors pour rien.

''Alors en fait pas du tout. Ai est encore à l'intérieur ?''

Ayumi bouillonnait intérieurement. Elle fit son plus beau faux sourire et répondu innocemment. ''Heu, non, elle est déjà sortit, mais si tu veux je peux...''

''...Essayer de mentir avec plus de talent ? Ce serait pas mal, ça nous changerais...''

Reconnaissant la voix de la nouvelle venu, le détective jeta un œil au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune fille pour croiser le regard fatigué de l'ex chimiste en train de s'essuyer les cheveux.

''Eh bien, c'est pas dommage. Tu sais combien de temps ça fait que je t'attends moi ?''

Elle haussa un sourcil.''Si un jour tu te réveille jeune préadolescente boutonneuse, on reparlera du temps passé à la salle de bain ou au vestiaire.'' Elle se rapprocha de Conan et remit sa serviette dans sa sacoche alors que la place se libérait devant elle. ''C'était Ayumi ? Qu'es-ce qu'elle voulait ?''

Il roula les yeux.''Aucune idée, cette gosse est obsédée, c'est moi qui te le dit.''

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, toujours aussi lourde après deux heures de piscine accompagnés de gamins et de tenu de bain trop grandes, Conan changea un peu de sujet.''C'est aujourd'hui la réunion, non ?''

Haibara eu un petit rire.''Ah oui, la «revanche» comme disait Koyabashi !''

le détective leva les yeux au ciel.''J'aimerais presque y être pour voir ça...Agasa doit bien se marrer.''

(…)

Ayumi rattrapa ses deux acolyte par le col alors que ceux-ci rentraient tranquillement chez eux.

''Genta, Mitsuhiko, les cours ne sont pas finit...''

''Ah bon ?'' le chef des prestigieux détectives boys remis son pull en place.''Quelqu'un à une affaire pour nous ?''

''Non.''

''Ah...''

''Mais Conan-kun et Haibara-san discutent...''La fillette déclara d'un air mystérieux.

Les deux garçon la regardèrent une seconde sans rien dire puis Mitsuhiko leva les yeux au ciel.''Et alors, ils font que ça depuis quatre ans, «discuter»...''

Genta renchérit.''C'est vrai, ils discutent le jour, ils discutent la nuit, ils y mettent tout leur cœur.''

''C'est tellement répétitif...''Mitsuhiko souffla''On pourrait presque en faire une chanson...''

''Oh oh, ce serait le bonheur !''

''Et ho, je vous coupe ou vous avez finit ? Ayumi les tira de leurs discussion passionnante au demeurant.

''Eh bien...''Mitsuhiko savait trop bien vers où la discussion le conduisait, et il n'était pas du tout preneur.

''Écoutez...Voila ce que l'on va faire...''

(…)

''...Et pour finir, lui et elle sont insolents avec leurs professeurs comme leurs camarades.''

la professeur Agasa passa sa main dans sa nuque en souriant pathétiquement de toute ses dents l'enseignante en face de lui semblait au bord de l'implosion. ''Oh...Et bien...J'en toucherais un mot à Ai-kun.'' Et dire qu'il avait une conférence le lendemain et qu'il n'avait pas mangé autre chose qu'une poilé de légume à midi. Vie injuste.

''Mais...Je ne comprend pas...''Ran demanda.''Vous les aviez il y à quatre ans déjà, non ? Il n'étaient pas comme ça, si ?''

Koyabashi hocha la tête.''Oui, c'est vrai, mais ils s'ennuyaient déjà à l'époque, c'est juste que maintenant...C'est comme si ils se fichaient d'attirer l'attention.''

''Eh...hehe...''Agasa faussa un rire, ça allait mal.''Hehe, mais...Hum, si la réunion est finit je...''

''Et pour leurs fameux camarades...Qu'en est t-il de ces trois charmants enfants...''Elle fouilla un instant dans sa mémoire.''...Ayumi, Kenta et Mitshiflo ?''

''Ha, heureuse que vous les mentionnez, Ayumi Genta et Mitsuhiko.'' Les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre, l'air toujours plus sérieuse.

''Si vous...Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi je...''Voyant de personne ne l'écoutait, il se rassit et prit le parti d'admirer le vol aléatoire d'un moustique sur la vitre derrière lui.

''En vérité, je crois que leur fameux groupe de détective n'intéresse plus grand monde surtout depuis que Haibara-san et Conan-kun n'en font plus parti.

''Ils n'en font plus parti ?''

''Non en effet...Je pense qu'ils préfèrent rester entre eux.''

''Ils cachent quelque chose...C'est certain...''

''Ça je ne vous le fait pas dire.''

''Mais quoi ?''

''Telle est la question ma bonne amie...''

Le professeur se retourna vers les deux femmes, le regards pensif planté l'une dans l'autre. ''HeeHe...Mais non, vous vous faites des idées...''

Personne ne l'avait remarqué, seul Jo le moustique le comprenait, et si il devait planter lui aussi son regard dans celui d'un autre, ce serait dans celui de son seul ami en ces temps d'ennui mortel.

(…)

''Mais Ayumi, j'ai mes parents qui m'attendent et...''

''Chuchote ! On va se faire repérer !''

Le jeune garçon au tâche de rousseur s'exécuta en baissant les yeux Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance. La fille de son cœur passait son temps avec un autre, et celle de ses rêve d'enfance se servait de lui pour espionner la première.

''Mais qu'es que tu leur veux à la fin.''

''Moins fort bon sang !'' Elle lança un regard noir à Ganta.''Je veux savoir de quoi ils discutent.''

''Qu'es que ça peux te faire ?''

La jeune fille cracha entre ses dents.''Je suis certaine que cette traînée essaie de me voler MON Conan.''

Mitsuhiko roula les yeux.''«Ton» Conan ? Il est avec toi maintenant ?''

''Oui.''

Genta écarquilla les yeux.

''Mais il ne le sait pas encore.''

''Ah.''

''Silence.'' Elle se recroquevilla dans le buisson dans lequel ils étaient cachés.''Ils arrivent...''

''Tu sais, je me dis que c'est tout de même dommage de manquer ça...''

La scientifique leva les yeux au ciel.''Qu'es qu'on peut y faire de toute façon, on ne va quand même pas aller les reluquer dans leur dos.''

''Pourquoi pas ?''

Les deux se regardèrent une seconde dans les yeux. Haibara sourit. ''On va passer une bonne soirée...''

''Contexte.''

''C'est finit oui ?'' Ils tournèrent les talons et revinrent vers la cours, ils savaient déjà dans quelle salle la réunion aurait lieu.

''Ils nous on vu tu penses ?'' Ganta demanda, il passa la tête par dessus le buisson et constata que les deux cibles n'étaient plus présentes dans son champ de vision. C'était grillé, il en était certain.

''Ils sont plus là.''

''Ah, j'en étais certaine.'' Ayumi frappa du poing dans la paume de sa main. Elle fit un signe stupide et sautilla jusqu'au bâtiment en face d'elle.

''Comment ça tu en étais certaine ? '' Mitsuhiko rejoignit son amie en grommelant. ''Tu ne penses pas qu'on à des devoirs à faire pour demain ?''

Elle se retourna vers lui.''Mais ça va bien maintenant ! On les suit, et si tu préfère voire ta chérie dans les bras d'un autre, et bien tu part. Je te retiens pas !''

Il eu un mouvement de recule face à l'agressivité de son amie. Il retourna cependant l'image dans sa tête. Bien entendu, il arrêta rapidement car ça lui donnait la nausée, et ce n'était pas le fait de les retourner qui avait cet effet. ''Bon, mais qu'es-ce qui te prouve qu'ils sont ensemble ? Ils passent leur temps à s'engueuler.''

Genta choisit ce moment pour débarquer, pourtant il venait d'avoir une idée de chanson et n'était pas prêt de l'abandonner. ''Mais parents aussi ils passent leurs temps à s'engueuler, ils s'aiment quand même hein. Enfin je pense.''

''Ha.''La fillette mis ses mains sur ses hanches avec un sourire victorieux.''Quand je te le dis.''

(…)

Dans la salle de réunion, le débat n'avançait pas. En fait il n'avançait plus depuis déjà cinq bonne minutes. Cependant, Jo avait été rejoint par sa petite famille et cela distrayait le pauvre Agasa. Il y avait Jérôme, Bastien, Christine, Johnat...

''Bob !''

Le professeur mis rapidement sa main à sa bouche.

''Vous dites ? Ça grouille de moustique ici.''Koyabashi s'essuya la main sur la table.''Mais revenons à nos moutons.

''Bob...''

''C'est ça, Bob, donc je voulais dire que...''L'enseignante eu l'air perdu un petit instant avant de reprendre.''Hum...Enfin peu importe ce que je disais. Nous devons donc trouver ce qu'ils traficotent.''

Profitant de l'occasion, Agasa fit un geste de la main.''Du coup...On peut partir, j'en toucherais un mot à Ai-k...''

''Mais enfin, vous n'y pensez pas ! Vous n'écoutez rien ma parole !''

''Attendez...''Ran calma la professeur et se retourna vers le pauvre homme qui venait de friser l'arrêt cardiaque. ''Il ne faut rien lui dire, on va plutôt trouver des genre d'agent infiltrés qui...''

Il souffla, son estomac lui répondit, Bob le moustique leva une dernière fois la patte en signe d'adieu.

(…)

''Ils viennent par là !'' Les détectives boys se bousculèrent et firent demi tour. Problème, le couloir dans lequel ils s'étaient réfugiés pour éviter de croiser leurs deux cibles se finissait en cul de sac. Un malheureux coup du destin pour Mitsuhiko, une saloperie de couloir plein pour Ayumi, un mur pour Genta et une convention architectural de base pour monsieur Gatsunoto, architecte du bâtiment cinq B de l'école Teitan.

Mais comme ce dernier n'était ni là ni important, tout le monde préféra ignorer son commentaire.

''Là...'' Genta pointa une porte.''Celle-ci, il y a de la lumière, elle est sans doute ouverte.''

Ayumi sauta de joie.''Vas y Mitsuhiko-kun, toque à la porte !''

''Hein ?!'' Il se retourna brusquement alors que Genta le poussait vers la dite porte.''Pourquoi moi ?!''

''Parce que toi tu n'as pas encore reçu de punitions, et qu'il faut un peu être solidaire !''

Il balbutia mais à peine Genta avait il toqué à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit faisant fuir les deux détectives boys derrière une plante verte.

Il sursauta quand il entendit la voix de Koyabashi lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici à cette heure. Une grosse goutte de sueur coula le long de son nez et il marmonna des mots dans le désordre le plus total. L'enseignante hocha un sourcille mais finit par ouvrir la porte en grand.

''Entre, on à une proposition à te faire à toi et à...Tu n'es pas avec Ayumi et...''

''SI SI !'' Les deux amis sortirent à l'instant de derrière un bananier et se précipitèrent dans la salle.

(…)

''Alors ?''

''Attends, écoute ça tu ne vas pas y croire.''

''Quoi ? Madame Koyabashi pense que nous traînons dans des milieux pas très propres et envoie un groupe d'espion d'élite pour nous surveiller.''

''Naaaaan...''Conan leva un sourcil.''C'est qui ?''

''Tu les connais, et tu as même tenter de les former il y a quatre ans.''

''Hehe...''Le détective pouffa.''Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser...''

(…)

Conan, Haibara et Agasa marchaient sur le chemin de la maison du professeur. Comme quasiment tout les jours, Ran avait rapidement accepté que son protégé dorme chez son amie cette soiré là «Si il ne se couchait pas trop tard».

''Bon, dites moi professeur, qu'es que vous aimeriez manger ce soir ?''

Agasa arrêta un instant de se gratter le bras, Ai-kun lui demandait à lui ce qu'il voudrait manger ce soir, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.''

''Moi ?''

''Désolé, vous n'êtes pas au menu. Autre chose ?''

''Je peux choisir ?!'' Des étoiles brillèrent dans ses yeux.

''Eh bien c'est à dire que si je choisis pas et que vous non plus, c'est Edogawa-kun qui va le faire, et pour notre santé à tous il vaut mieux éviter.''

L'intéressé souffla l'air blasé mais ne dit rien.

''Donc je peux ?'' Il oublia d'un coup la mort de Bob et celle d'André, plus tard dans la soiré.''Des ramens.''

''ça marche.'' La jeune fille prit note.''J'en prendrais avant de rentrer, Kudo tu m'accompagne.''

''Comme d'habitude.''

Le professeur ne croyait pas ce qu'il entendait, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, le matin même il avait gagné le premier prix d'un prestigieux concours d'inventions avec son traducteur automatique inter-espèce. Et ce soir il allait pouvoir remanger un peu de gras. C'était trop beau. Même si c'est vrai que niveau sucre, il avait eu ce qu'il fallait au concours avec toutes les pâtisseries en buffet gratuit. Mais gras et sucre, même si sa protégée avait un peu trop tendance à mélanger les deux, il n'en reste que pour lui, les deux étaient bien distincts

''Pour être honnête, j'ai un peu pitié de vous pour être resté une heure dans cette pièce avec ces trois gosses...''

Bon, il n'était resté que cinq minutes avec eux mais il préféra se taire.

''D'ailleurs, qu'es qu'il y avait comme bestiaux dans cette pièce. Incroyable.''

Conan approuva.''Yep, jamais vu autant de moustique. D'ailleurs ils n'ont pas manqué le professeur.''

Celui-ci se figea instantanément. Il croisa les mains dans son dos mais le mal était fait. Haibara se retourna. ''On dirait bien que ces gentilles petites bestioles ont profiter du sang gavé de sucre d'une certaine personne. Étrange si je met ça en relation avec les interdits alimentaire que j'avais _formellement déclaré_ , non ?''

Elle se retourna vers Conan. ''Deux ramens, et une salade pour le professeur.''

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Agasa.

 _''Jonathan. Tu me le paieras.''_

 _ **Ceci est un commentaire de fin.**_


	10. Conseil de classe 2

**Hello!**

 **Bon, du coup petit spoiler:**

 **OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC**

 **NAN mais restez, j'ai une super excuse vous verrez, en plus j'ai écris super tard pour avoir l'humour qui correspond le plus à la situation!**

 **J'en ai déjà trop dit, bonne lecture les gens, j'espère que ce chapitre saura rendre justice à son prédécesseur!**

''C'est ce soir ?''

''Yep.''

''...J'en ai déjà mare, c'est dingue.''

''Yep.''

Le duo était assis sur un banc dans la cour de Teitan, attendant la sonnerie, encore deux heures de cours, et il ne serait PAS libre, leur professeur ayant eu la bonne idée de permettre à toute la classe de voter pour qui ils voulaient lors des élection, les deux cadors bourreaux des cœurs à mis-temps avait été propulsés au rang au combien prestigieux de délégué de classe.

Il va sans dire que l'événement les avait rendu fort jouasses.

Hors, ce soir même, en fin de second trimestre, ils ne pouvaient s'absenter, Ayumi et Inuko étant absents, et ils devraient participer à leur premier conseil de classe en tant que collégiens.

Pour ça aussi, ils étaient jouasses.

''J'ai...Peut être une petite idée pour rendre ça un peu plus loquace.'' le détective marmonna.

''Je t'écoute.''

''Si là on se barre, on peut rentrer chez nous...''

''Jusque là, je te suis.''

''Il nous reste bien des restes du nouvel ans, non ?''

Haibara haussa un sourcil

''A moins que tu ne te sois découvert une passion soudaine pour la moisissure, il ne reste rien de comestible.''

''Je ne parlais pas de ces restes là idiote.'' Il lui fit signe de se rapprocher, puis il murmura.''J'ai mis la main sur le reste d'alcool fort d'Agasa hier soir en cherchant une prise derrière un meuble.''

La scientifique le toisa du regard.''Et tu compte être torché en plus d'être limité ?''

Il se frappa le crâne.''Nan ! Mais pendant, en revanche...''

''Haaaaaa...La chimiste considéra l'idée dans sa tête. ''Un genre de jeu à boire ?''

''Tout juste Auguste. Partante ?''

''Toujours.''

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux fiertés de Teitan picolaient dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, c'était une façon comme une autre de faire passer le temps plus vite tout en rigolant un bon coup. D'autant que cette fois-ci, il allait falloir la jouer fine pour éviter de finir à quatre pattes au conseil de discipline.

''Bon, on a de la vodka, du pastis, du bordeaux, du...''

''La Vodka, c'est bien, ça ressemble à de l'eau, on met ça dans une petite bouteille en plastique et on dit qu'on à mal à la gorge.''

''Pas mal, et demain on pourra leur dire qu'on a mal au bide sans leur mentir !''

Conan haussa les épaules.''D'habitude on ne leur ment pas hein...''

Haibara posa son verre et lança un regard interrogateur vers le détective.

''Bah oui, ce n'est pas notre faute si les cours sont à vomir.''

La chimiste roula les yeux, constatant l'échec de sa blague, Conan empoigna la bouteille et dénicha un entonnoir dans une armoire.''Du coup, elle est comment ?''

Haibara réfléchie deux secondes puis elle conclue ''Un peu raide, mais ça fera très bien l'affaire.''

''Alors, qu'es-ce que l'on dit ?''

''Merci ?''

Conan ferma une première bouteille de plastique.''Mais non, pour les règles...''

''Un shot...''Elle récupéra la bouteille que lui tendait son compagnon, une bouteille d'eau somme toute assez classique si ce n'était que ce n'était pas de l'eau qu'il y avait dedans. ''Un shot dès que l'autre se fait faire une reproche.''

''Je prends.''

* * *

 **Conseil de classe: Une minute.**

''Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer ce conseil de classe de second trimestre, je vous demande donc d'accueillir...''

L'un des adulte autour de la table leva les bras.''Eh ho, c'est bon, on les connais les suppléants.''

Conan et Haibara, jusque là cachés derrière leurs classeurs les firent basculer en avant révélant leurs visages souriants ainsi qu'une bouteille de plastique chacun.

Il y eu trois secondes de silence.

''Nan mais c'est bon, on a pu se libérer.''

''On voulait se faire une raclettes mais finalement on a décidé de donner leur chances au tâches plus accessoires.''

Conan lança un regard admiratif à Haibara qui venait de transformer l'essai.

''Vous savez qu'en tant que délégués vous êtes sensé mettre tout de côté pour votre classe...''

Conan reposa sa bouteille après en avoir prit une gorgé.''Pour cette bande de crétins ?''

''S'il vous plaît !'' L'un des enseignant s'énerva.

Conan leva les mains en signe d'apaisement pendant qu'Haibara prenait elle aussi sa première gorgé.

''Qu'es-ce que...''Le directeur fit un signe vers les bouteilles.''

''Oh'' Le détective commença.''Nous avons une angine, de ce fait nous avons cru bon de ramener de quoi nous désaltérer.

L'homme toisa les deux enfants d'un air mauvais puis repris ses feuilles en main.

''Bref, passons à la classe dans son ensemble...

La professeur principale s'éclaircit la voix.''Eh bien, c'est une classe un peu dissipé, mais il y a de bons éléments...''

''Présent.'' Conan leva les yeux.

La seule réponse fut un regard cinglant de l'un des adultes.

Haibara ricana. Pas de remarque, pas poins en moins, et potentiellement de gueule de bois le lendemain.

''Merde.''Conan grinça des dents.

''Restez polis !''

Le détective lança un regard victorieux à son ami.

''Crevure...'' Elle prit une gorgé de Vodka. Et grimaça.

De l'autre côté de la table, l'enseignante principale reprit ''Comment dire, on sent une véritable envie de travailler de la part de...''Elle détourna son œil de ses copies''...Presque tous les élèves, mais certains ne veulent pas se rentrer dans le crâne que l'éducation ce n'est pas un jeu.''

Haibara leva les yeux au ciel.''Et pourtant vous êtes une sacré bande de comiques.''

La déléguée parent d'élève écarquilla les yeux, l'un des professeur se leva.''EH ! Vous voulez vous rendre en conseil de discipline !''

La chimiste haussa les épaules.

L'enseignante repris en grincent des dents.''Dans l'ensemble donc, j'en suis plutôt satisfaite, et je laisse donc le soin à mes collègues de prendre en mains l'étude au cas par cas.''

''...Et à vos délégués de rédiger leurs inepties.''

Ça faisait trois pour Haibara, deux pour Conan, le détective gagne.

* * *

 **Conseil de classe: Six minutes.**

''Passons au cas de Genta, si vous le voulez bien.''

''Un cas important n'es-ce pas ?'' Conan prit un air intéressé.

''Oui...''Haibara croisa les bras.''Surtout au niveau du ventre.''

L'un des professeurs frappa du poing sur la table.''Mademoiselle Haibara !''

Conan déboucha sa bouteille.

''Égalité mon grand.''

Le directeur leva un sourcil, il pensait avoir entendu quelque chose.

''Mathématiques, alors, comment dire, on sent bien qu'il essaie, mais ses progrès sont un peu trop lent par rapport au reste de la cla...''

''AH oui !''Conan leva un doigt.''Il a appris à multiplier par deux, rendez vous compte du progrès !''

''Et pourtant comme il parle encore de doubler ses performances, je suppose qu'il n'a pas encore compris que zéro multiplié par deux est toujours égal à zéro...''

''Silence vous deux !''

Le duo vida ensemble une nouvelle gorgé de Vodka, un partout.

La représentante partent d'élève se pencha vers la professeur principale. ''Vraiment, je suis ébahie par votre calme.''

Celle-ci se pencha à son tour.''Oh si vous savez...Ils s'échauffent là, je l'ai ai eu depuis la primaire, c'est dire si je les connais. Mais je m'y suis faite.''

.

''...Voyez vous, nous avons fait de la natation ce premier trimestre, et je sentais qu'il y prenait beaucoup de plaisir, mais nous avons commencé l'athlétisme il y a deux semaines, et là je le sens tout de suite moins engagé.''

''Moi je suis désolé je comprend...'' Le détective saisit l'opportunité, il vida un peu sa tête des vapeur alcoolisés qui commençait à la rendre lourde et observa pensivement la photo de Genta projeté sur le mur.''Quelque part, la graisse, dans une piscine, ça fait flotteur.''

Pendant que l'adulte en survêtement menaçait le garçon d'exclusion, il regarda sa camarade prendre une nouvelle rasade et savoura son avance.

Sept pour Haibara, quatre pour Conan, Holmes est toujours en tête.

* * *

 **Conseil de classe: 19 minutes.**

''Ayumi...Eh bien elle a des difficultés, c'est vrai. Notamment en conjugaison, mais en général elle se débrouille, cela dit, on sent bien qu'elle n'est pas à ce qu'elle fait, peut être...''La professeur d'anglais se retourna vers les les deux délégués qui eux non plus n'avaient pas l'air d'être à ce qu'ils faisait.

''Hum,''Conan roula les yeux et essaya de se reconstruire une réflexion.''et bien je dirais qu'en plus de tenir d'avantage de la starlette que du prix Nobel, cette gosse a un sérieux problème de concentration qui l'empêche de penser à autre chose qu'a me sauter dessus.''

La représentante parent d'élève se retourne à droite puis à gauche, guettant une autre mine outré, mais à l'évidence les enseignant avaient jetés l'éponge. De toute façon Haibara s'en fichait et avait quand même pris sa gorgé. Elle reposa sa bouteille.

''Ajoutons donc à son handicape mental une sérieuse faute de goût.''

''Je t'emmerde.''

''Je m'en tape.''

Le directeur soupira, il bascula sa tête vers l'enseignant suivant.

''Heu, oui, en chimie, elle a tout de même des résultats assez bas, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas intéresse par...''

''Mais personne n'est intéressé par vos cours cocote...'' Conan repris une gorgé.

''Vous endormirez un teckel hyper-actif avec votre sulfure de cuivre là...''

''Eh ho !''l'un des adulte mima une baffe en direction des deux délégués qui venaient de faire se rasseoir la pauvre enseignante.''Vous voulez vous en prendre une ?''

La chimiste bailla négligemment.''Non, c'est gentil, et vous ?''

Conan tomba face contre table en ricanant, juste à côté des enfants, une jeune femme fronça les sourcil en reniflant une étrange odeur.

''Allez, enchaînez

La scientifique gagne du terrain, 15 pour Haibara, 16 pour Conan.

* * *

 **Conseil de classe: 27 minutes.**

''Edogawa Conan.''

''C'est moi.''Le détective releva la tête de la table.

''Dix huit de moyenne générale, c'est très très bon, mais je pense qu'on vous à déjà prévenu que vous êtes horriblement désagréable avec...''

''Eh ben, j'arrête pas de vous dire que vous êtes chiant, vous changez pas vous ! Alors me les brisez pas.''

Kobayashi laissa tomber sa feuille.''...Le corps enseignant...Sport?''

''Hum, c'est bien, très bien, mais je vous préviens, la prochaine fois que vous envoyez un de vos camarade à l'infirmerie, je vous envoie chez le principal.''

''M'en fout.''

''Vous êtes au courant, je ne veux pl...''

''Je suis au courant que je m'en fout.'' Haibara prit deux gorgés, et avala difficilement.

Le directeur se leva.''Mais c'est pas possible d'être désagréable à ce point là !''

Haibara leva un doigt vers l'homme à la cravate fantaisiste.

''Mais...C'est pas vous qui avait dit en début d'année que vous vouliez renforcé nos acquis ?''

Il leva un sourcil.''Si, et ?''

''Eh bas les voilà nos acquis...'' Elle s'étira et jeta un œil à Conan qui venait de reposer sa bouteille.

''Vous êtes ridicules...''Le directeur se ré-assit.

''Pas plus que vos fringues.''

''ANGLAIS.''

''Hein ? Ah, oui'' la professeur récupéra ses notes.''C'est parfais mais...''

Le détective lui coupa la parole.''Au suivant.''

''Monsieur Edogawa, vous ne voulez pas progresser ?''

''Tout juste, j'en ai absolument rien à battre.''

''Mais...''

Le principal n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de rentrer chez, lui, aussi il coupa lui aussi la parole à sa collègue. ''Chimie ?''

''Eh, c'est super pour les contrôles, mais vous devez respectez les consignes, on verra plus tard pour les expériences plus...''

''Mais es-ce que nous on vient vous faire chier quand vous faites vos tartes au quetsche ?'' Haibara leva une main. ''Eh bien continuez à faire des ateliers cuisine pour débiles profond et laissez nous faire de la chimie.''

Conan creuse l'écart, 24 pour Haibara, 22 pour lui.

* * *

 **Conseil de classe: 42 minutes.**

''Eh mais...C'est à...toi là...Oui ?''

Le principal lâcha un long, très long soupir. Il n'en pouvait plus.

''Haibara Ai.''

Haibara roula des yeux vers son ami, les mots commençait à être vraiment difficile à formuler.

''C'est à...Moi, oui.''

La jeune fille s'étira, c'était un genre d'échauffement.

''Alors, Anglais, je. Vous vous en foutez ?''

''Gagné.''

L'enseignante se pinça le front.

''Pour le sport, la natation c'était plutôt bien, mais péter le nez d'un camarade beaucoup moins.''

''M'en fout.''

''...Sans parler de vos performances pitoyable en athlétisme.''

Conan pouffa en recrachant un peu de vodka. ''C'est comme pour Genta...ça fait aussi flotteur...''

La scientifique essaya de pointer du doigt l'un des deux Conan devant elle mais ils bougeaient sans arrêt. ''On t'a sonné toi ?''

''T'es juste jalouse que c'est moi qui c'est qui gagne !''

L'équipe enseignante se tue une seconde.

''Parce que tu sais compter toi ?''

''Bha ouaip, je sais que c'est une notion complexe pour toi les nombre supérieur à trois...Mais on en est à 47 pour toi et 46 pour bibi. Alors eh...''

La chimiste se leva, ou au moins essaya en se maintenant à la table et récupéra sa bouteille devant le regard interrogateur des adultes qui commençaient sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il se passait et d'où venait cette odeur d'alcool.

''Pas vrai, regarde il me reste un fond, et toi, la tienne est plus vide que la décharge qui te sert de crâne.''

''C'est la mienne que tu tiens là !''

Alors qu'Haibara était en train de basculer vers l'arrière, une enseignante lui attrapa le bras et lui retira sa bouteille des mains, elle la porta à ses narines.

''Vodka.''

Le directeur se mit la tête entre les mains. ''C'est pas vrai...''

Conan était hilare, il mit la main dans sa poche, pour une fois, il gagnait contre la chimiste, et il n'allait pas lui laisser une chance de regagner ne serait-ce qu'un point.

''Si si, c'est vrai, regarde.''Il sorti un petit objet métallique de sa poche, pressa une roulette et approcha la flamme du goulot de sa bouteille.

* * *

 **Infirmerie: 30 minutes.**

''Dit donc Haibara...''

''…''

''Ok, tu ne me répond même plus ?''

''Je t'emmerde Kudo.''

''Merci bien.''

Les deux enfants était allongés chacun sur un lit différent, une bassine à côté de leurs matelas respectifs.

''Tu veux vraiment pas parler ?''

''La prochaine fois que t'as une idée à la con, tu la garde pour toi.''

Conan soupira. ''Dixit celle qui a eu la bonne idée d'essayer sur sois un poison expérimental.''

Le détective frissonna devant le regard glacial de la chimiste.

''l'Apotoxine, au moins, ça ne te file pas la gerbe.''


End file.
